


Almond Mocha

by maielalcinoe



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-31
Updated: 2010-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maielalcinoe/pseuds/maielalcinoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Almond mocha with extra whip cream.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Almond Mocha

**Author's Note:**

> Almond mocha with extra whip cream.

Almond mocha with extra whip cream.

It was an almond mocha with extra whip cream piled on top, fresh, warm, the treat she brought him each day. Today Oliver was feeling playful and with a quick flick of his index finger sent a large drop of whipped cream in her direction. And then watched as it landed on the exposed section of skin that lay between her breasts. That had not been the intended spot. He had been aiming at her face wanting to make her laugh, he loved to see her laugh, it made her eyes sparkle. For once though Olivers aim was off and he had watched as the white frothiness land on her skin. Immediately his napkin was in his hand and he lent across to wipe it away, "Sorry," he said ruefully although in actuality he was grateful to take the chance to touch her.

Chloes hand moved towards the same spot and their hands brushed. He was sure he had felt a surge of electricity rush down this fingers. Neither of them moved their hands for what seemed like minutes but was only a matter of seconds. They both moved at the same time, pulling apart with a rapidness that caused Oliver to clip the cup that contained Chloes coffee and send it spilling over the table top. It seemed to happen in slow motion, the dark liquid sliding over the smooth surface, dripping from the edge and although he couldn't see it he knew it was landing onto the jeans she had on.

 _Smooth, really Smooth_ , Oliver thought to himself, _call yourself a crime fighter_. He did resist the temptation to reach over and pat down her thighs noting she had started to do so herself. "I'll pay for them to be dry cleaned," it was pretty much and automatic statement. He watched her stand, a little grimace of pain on her face, the heat from the coffee causing her skin to burn. A small whimper of pain escaped her lips, that made Oliver want to wrap her in his arms but instead he stood and moved quickly to his bedroom grabbing a robe and returned to her side. "Here," he offered her it, "I'll clean them up."

She disappeared into the room he had just emerged from before returning wearing the offered robe and carrying her jeans and top in her hands. As she moved he caught glimpse of a calf and then a thigh. It felt like slow torture. He wanted to reach over and slide his hand up the skin and find the prize that lay at the top, to make her his but a sense of restraint held him back.

Ollie was sure that she was talking to him, he could see her lips moving, it would be no doubt be amusing and clever, maybe a little goofy, then he noticed an intensity in her eyes and he wished he'd been paying attention to her words instead of her lips. A half smile crept across his own as he watched her finally paying attention to her words as well as the movements of her mouth.

Everything, he felt she was everything. He cherished these moments with her, when he had her all to himself. When she told him about her day, or they talked about what was happening in the world, and when they planned how they would disrupt Lex's plans She was smart, funny, compassionate, beautiful and he didn't have to keep secrets from her, she always seemed to find out anyway. Except how she made his stomach do flips, or his heart skip a beat, and how he wanted to keep her safe but knew that it would be foolish to try.

His thoughts were interrupted once again as she rose and wandered into the kitchen to pour herself a fresh coffee from the pot. Following her he brandished several takeout menus at her before they settled on the usual pizza and he called to order it while she poured him an O.J. Reaching for it his fingers brushed hers again and on impulse he briefly intertwined his with hers and squeezed softly. He figured she could pull away if she wanted to but she didn't, instead she turned her head to look up at him, her eyes smiling while she nibbled on her lower lip. Leaning down Oliver took the step he had been so carefully building up to and placed his lips on hers kissing her gently before pulling away and turning to pull her into a tight embrace.


End file.
